Well I guess it wasn't all bad right?
by Jcraft596
Summary: Maybe being abducted by crazy killer alien wasn't the worst thing to happen to him. Human-m x xeno-?
1. Chapter 1

Warning, this short story contains erotic relations between a human male and a xenomorph. If this bothers you or you are not old enough to view such material please turn back.

I do not own the aliens franchise or any related copyrighted works.

I really, really hated my job. Sure working in the USCM paid well and all but I was just a engineer. I didn't get to go on any missions or ops, they didn't even let me carry a sidearm! So when my commanding officer assigned me to a battle group heading for the surface I was thrilled. I was less thrilled when I was informed that we were merely providing security for a colony and and my only job was to help the civilians repair their equipment. After gathering my tools and combat armor I reported to the hanger for the briefing.

"Listen up! Our mission is to provide security for a colony. People have been going missing and there's been equipment failures. The colonists are spooked and we're there to provide security and keep them from wetting their pants!" The gathered marines chuckled. "Any questions?" One of the marines raised his hand. "What is mentella!" "How long are we going to be babysitting?" The marine asked. "For ever long it take for their nightmares to calm down! Anyone else?" Another marine raised his hand, "What's he doing here?" Gesturing towards me. "He's coming with us to fix the colonist toys!" The answer seemed to satisfy them. "No more questions? Good everybody into the transport." As everybody piled in I was shoved around and was the last one to board. After everybody had strapped in the transport left for the surface.

As we descended Dertel, our commanding officer flipped on the speaker and put on what sounded like old earth metal. A couple of the marines groaned. As we landed the pilot tuned into the speakers cutting of the music, "I think there might be something wrong down here." Dertel stuck his head into the cockpit and we heard him over the speakers, "Why, did you see something?" The pilot sounded nervous, "No, that's the problem. I don't see anything. No greeting party and I didn't pick up any movement in the town. Also not getting any radio response." Dertel grunted, "Well that's weird. No matter we'll sort out it. Just incase though, keep the ship running." He walked back into the troop bay and glanced around, "Well! What are you waiting for? Get your asses in gear!" Everybody unstrapped and grabbed their guns, or in my case my tool bag and piled out.

There was a thick pine forest surrounding the landing pad, with a path wide enough to fit to tanks cut towards town. It was about midday and the air was slightly chilly. We headed down the path to the town. I could have swore I saw things moving in the forest but never was able to confirm it. Some of the other marines voiced similar concerns. "Hey did you see that?" "No what?" "Huh, must of been seeing things." "Hey what was that?" "Did anybody else hear that?" Finally the sergeant stopped us and glanced around, "Charlie, Mendoza, head back to the ship and make sure it stays secure." The two marine headed back as we continued onwards. The moment we rounded a bend in the road we heard gunfire coming from the direction of the ship. Everybody turned around and headed back down the path. We found Charlie dead, a hole punched in his head and a huge slash into his chest. We searched for Mendoza and found a path where it looked like he had been dragged off. "Everybody form up, we are heading back to the ship." Dertel barked. I was pushed into the middle of the group as we jogged back to the ship. When we got there we found the pilot gone and the the ship controls and the communication gear destroyed.

Dertel did his best to keep everybody calm as we headed for the town. As we walked down the Main Street we could see blood trails leading everywhere. The occasional door was busted down and a couple of windows broken. We checked the communications building but found everything there also destroyed. Dertel lead us to the townhall and when he opened the main door all hell broke lose. Horrify looking creatures burst out from the windows and one of them drag Detrel into the building. The marines opened fire And I sprinted for one the nearby houses and locked myself inside. After I had propped a chair up against the door I searched the house.

I found a cellar in the kitchen and decided to hide in there. After a while the gunfire and screams died down and I fell asleep. I'm unsure how long I spent hiding in there but eventually I got hungry so I decided to check the cupboards in the house for food. I opened up the door and immediately bumped 'heads' with one of the creatures. I stumbled backwards and fell down the stairs. When I hit the bottom I saw stars and as my vision faded I saw it creeping down the stairs.

When I awoke I was still In the cellar but I was propped up in the corner. For a moment I thought I had just fallen asleep until I tried to move and my head throbbed. I glanced up at the door but it was closed again. With nothing but the dim cellar light to see I couldn't tell if the creature was down here with me or not. When I tried to stand up i found that the creature was indeed still in the cellar. It was hanging in the corner opposite to me but it dropped down when I got up. I stayed in the corner as it slowly crept up to me. I tried to move as little as possible as it stared into my eyes, which was terrifying because it didn't have eyes. It got close enough that I could smell it s breath, which smelled like bleach and peaches.

I'm unsure how long we stood there but it eventually gave out a hiss causing me to try to push myself farther into the corner. It opened its mouth and a second smaller one shot out and tapped my forehead leaving four scratches from its teeth. It then reached out and shredded my shirt and pants. I started to cry in terror as I shivered in fear and from the chilly air in the cellar. It raised one of its claws and put it finger on my lips silencing me. It then pulled down my boxers and grabbed my dick. It's finger were cold and felt like a Beatles carapace. It began to jerk me and I relaxed then tensed up again as it moved it head down to my crotch. It nuzzled my dick then opened it mouth and engulfed my dick. I groaned and felt my knees weaken. It's mouth was moist and lined with ridges. As it sucked on me it tilted its head up and I swear it was looking directly into my eyes, though it had no eyes to speak of. I reached down and Caressed its domed head as it continued to suck on me.

Finally I felt my self near the edge and managed to gasp out, "I-I I'm cumming!" My hips jerked forward and I erupted into its mouth. It sucked down my cum eagerly while purring. When I was finished it drew away and I slumped to the ground. As I faded into sleep I saw it creep up the stairs and leave. When I awoke I was still in the basement but this time there was a pile of clothes in the corner. But that's not what had my attention. Two of the creatures were hanging from the ceiling and another two were crouched on the ground. Glancing around I said, "This is either going to be the best thing that ever happened to me or I'm about to experience a very painful death."


	2. Chapter 2

The creatures stood there waiting, for what I'm unsure. Finally I got chilly enough that I worked up enough courage to walk over to the pile of clothes. The moment I began to put them on the creatures began to leave. One of them waited at the door until I was finished dressing and beckoned for me to follow. I walked up the stairs and checked the fridge. There was a package of sliced ham and some mayo so I made myself a sandwich. The creature that stayed behind watched me, it's head tilted and it tail swishing to and fro. It was kind of cute and awesome looking. When I finished making the sandwich I put the stuff back And motioned for the creature to lead on.

I gagged on my sandwich when I stepped outside. The air smelled somewhat rotten and there were even more splotches of blood staining the ground. The creature led me to the town hall and when I stepped inside I inhaled a piece of my sandwich in shock and fright. Most of the inside of the building was covered in a tissuey slimy substance. Bodies of my former comrades and who I assumed were the townsfolk were glued to the wall. Most of them had gaping holes in their chests, the few that didn't had a strange creature attached to their face. But the biggest shock was the the very large very deadly looking creature in the middle of the hall. It looked similar to the smaller ones but it had four sets of arms and a crest on the back of its head. It was also staring right at me...

The smaller creatures continued going about their business while the larger one and I had a impromptu staring contest, at least I think it was looking at me. Finally just has I was getting ready to run its tail shot out and wrapped around me, dragging me closer. Once I was close enough it bent it head down and nuzzled me. After a few minutes it set me down and turned around. What ever it was going to do was stopped by a missile that came flying in through the door. It took the large creature directly in the head punching through it and exploding on the ceiling. I dropped and rolled to avoid the falling debris. The smaller creatures went into a frenzy. All most all of them Rushed out the door to attack who ever had killed the large one.

As one of them Passed me it shoved my tool bag into my arms. I stood there listening to the gunfire and screeches unsure what to do. Finally the gunfire stopped and a group of marines rushed in. I was still in shock when they took me back to the ship in orbit. I was completed unsure how to react to what happened. The shipboard physiatrist recommended that I try to forget about it and get some sleep so I returned to my room. I was about to go to sleep when I remembered that I hadn't unpacked my bag. I got back up and opened my bag to begin unpacking. And what was inside stopped me cold. A much smaller version of the creature that had been killed by the rocket was curled up inside. I stood there smiling and said out loud, "this is going to be fun!"


End file.
